Traditionally, RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) operates passively with a communication range between a few millimeters to tens of centimeters. The passive RFID is able to connect with a mobile phone, but usually not able to equip any sensor. Another type of RFID operates proactively with a power source, therefore the proactive RFID is able equip sensor and have a communication range such as few meters. However, the proactive RFID is not able to connect with a mobile phone.
RFID and NFC (Near Field Communication) operate at 13.56 MHz to comply with standards such as ISO14443 or ISO18092, so the corresponding readers for RFID and NFC must have a large size antenna, and the size of RFID and NFC tag cannot be reduced effectively due to the size of antenna. Wearable devices usually are designed light weight and small for easy wearing, therefore RFID and NFC reader or tag are not able to be installed in a common wearable device. Therefore, most of e-wallets (electronic wallet) are designed in a card shape. Common antenna size of RFID or NFC tag is with about 2.5˜3.5 cm diameter or simply a 1.8 cm×1.8 cm, and common antenna size of RFID or NFC reader is even bigger than antenna size of tag. Thus, portable devices, wearable devices, or mobile devices with RFID or NFC technology are installed with tags but not readers. This greatly limits the application field of RFID and NFC.
In view of the above, currently there's not a wireless device is able to communicate from a few millimeter to tens of meters, carry sensors, connect with a mobile device or be installed in a mobile device or wearable device, and connect with a mesh network or being a part of a mesh network. Therefore, a wireless device and corresponding system with a communication network to solve the above problem is needed to improve applications of IOT (internet of things).
In accordance with common practice, the various described features are not drawn to scale and are drawn to emphasize features relevant to the present disclosure. Like reference characters denote like elements throughout the figures and text.